The Sleeping Sherry
by affreeze
Summary: Lately, Shinichi always stopped in the chemical store each all lessons in the school has been completed. He has visited that place every day. Walking with pay attention to surroundings, make sure no one has following. He was entered, then out from the store with carrying many bottles and stored—carefully—in his blue bag. / "Will you marry me, Sherry?" [Shinichi/Shiho]


**Summary:** Lately, Shinichi always stopped in the chemical store each all lessons in the school has been completed. He has visited that place every day. Walking with pay attention to surroundings, make sure no one has following. He was entered, then out from the store with carrying many bottles and stored—carefully—in his blue bag / "Will you marry me, Sherry?" [Shinichi/Shiho]

 **A/N:** This is my first English fiction. Really sorry for the much typos, grammatical mistakes, or anything wrong in this fic. Please don't hesitate to correct me :")) This fanfiction is contained a bit bloody scene and violence. Almost angst; mentioned some drugs, and of course; no bashing chara—I love Shinichi, I love Ran, and I love Shiho, OK! Just for fun ^_^ **Rating:** M **Genre:** Crime, Mystery, Angst, Failed!Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All characters mentioned in this fic belong to **Aoyama Gosho** -sensei

* * *

.

.

 **The** **Sleeping** **Sherry**

—for the girl who sleep but never wake up—

 **©affreeze**

.

.

* * *

Kudou Shinichi is a detective. Kudou Shinichi isn't an analyst, not a pharmacist, not a med student, not a chemical fanatic. Kudou Shinichi just a detective, who famous for his academical quality. He is smart. He is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age was very intuitive and observant. Shinichi is already well-known as a brilliant young detective. He has called 'the savior of the police force' because he can solve many difficult cases which the professionals couldn't.

Due to the influence of his father and environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels which created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Yes, Shinichi is a mystery lover. He likes Sherlock Holmes the most; and because that stuff, his attitudes, and way of thinking is a bit different than anyone else.

Shinichi has the dramatical talent as good as his mother who's named Kudou Yukiko (previously, Fujimine Yukiko). Yukiko is clever in the acting, she even acted alongside the international actress like Sharon Vineyard. Same the proverbial, like mother like son. Seems like that. Shinichi is the outstanding football player too. But, he is a chemical haters. He always goes out from the class if the chemical subject has been starting. He crawls. He sneaks out, then disappeared among the smog that caused by the reaction of various substances.

But, not anymore.

Lately, Shinichi always stopped in the chemical store each all lessons in the school has been completed. He has visited that place every day. Walking with pay attention to surroundings, make sure no one has following. He was entered, then out from the store with carrying many bottles and stored—carefully—in his blue bag.

~X~

"Shinichi, let's go home together!"

"Sorry, Ran. There's something should I do," Shinichi rejected Ran's invitation.

Again; Shinichi hurt that girl, makes her disappointed, even lets the crystal tears fall down at her cheeks. But sometimes, Ran's soft heart has rebelled. She always feels that there was something wrong with her childhood friend. Shinichi who has the cool face and quiet enough, now be easier to smile—even laugh himself. The things what Shinichi imagine, Ran didn't know.

When Ran visited Shinichi's home, Shinichi actually leaves her alone. He would enter in his locked room, then talk with anyone either. Ran always tries to think positive. She always forcing herself to assume that Shinichi is calling someone out there—maybe his client, or perhaps his father or mother.

Ran never knows why her precious friend be changed like this. Ran never knows what her childhood friend is thinking. Ran was too afraid to ask. Ran didn't dare to comment. She just silent, bury the pain in deepest of her heart.

~X~

One month had passed since the occurrence of a change in the Shinichi's behavior. Ran began to get nervous. She began to wonder. She began to find out.

She began to look for the facts.

~X~

One day, while Ran visiting Shinichi's home, she saw the house is very quiet. And her blue eyes sees the cell phone that belonged to her best friend is lying on the dining table. Ran picks it. When she tried to restore the cell phone to its owner that she knew was in his room, she heard Shinichi is talking again—alone in the room. But with whom? Shinichi's cell phone in her hand.

Ran feels curious.

She tried to put her ear to the door of Shinichi's room. She hopes her ear can hear the things which that boy said more clearly. But Ran is approached, she feels a strange smells piercing her nose. There are a fishy stench and chemical aroma which is blended into the one—wafted into the air through the door's crack. Ran almost threw up; want to vomit all of the entrails of her stomach at the time. Because there is strong of the strange aroma, Ran left Shinichi's room. She keeps it secretly alone. Be patient, waiting for the next opportunity.

~X~

A week had passed since Ran began to know little by little about what happened to her childhood friend. About the chemical store, and also about the secret room that smelled strange which haunts her mind until this day. Currently, Ran has already could not help herself. She wants to know what happening in there, in the Mr. Maniac mystery's room. Ran is slink—go to Shinichi's room that she knows it's empty. She unlocked the door with a wire; as she learned from KID the phantom thief when opening the safes jewelry of Suzuki Jirokichi.

The door has opened.

The weird smell getting pierced nose. Ran tries to survive not to throw up. When a gap from the door is opened wider, her sapphire eyes widened—she's looks something surprising. Something very terrible. Something that she wants not to believe it. The figure of a girl that she knew, was lying on the Shinichi's bed. The figure of a beautiful girl with a white dress and pale skin. A girl who she knew has the same age, is lying with a body that not moving. With a nose that not breathing. The figure is—

—Miyano Shiho?

"Ran, what are you doing?"

Shinichi's voice filled the room were silent at the time. Sounded like echoes in Ran ears who is surprised.

"Shi-Shinichi ... I-I just ..." Ran said haltingly. Too afraid to explain everything that happens to precious boy worth being looked at her so sharp and scary.

"You've been too presumptuous, Ran."

"I-I'm sorry, Shinichi."

Ran just silence. She looks that boy stepped through the bedroom door, then stopped—and stood back to her.

"Did you see it?" Shinichi asked again.

Ran just bowed her head. Yes, Ran saw it. Ran saw everything. There were bottles of the chemical are lined up neatly on top of the wardrobe. There is a red rose tucked away in a vase made of thick glass gorgeous. And the body of a beautiful girl lying there.

"I will take that body as my prospective bride, Ran!"

Ran was silent. She still can not believe to what she heard . "What do you said?" She asked him again for sure.

"I will take that body as my prospective bride, Ran!" Shinichi repeated that statement for the second time. Slower, louder, clearer. But still with his flat face.

"CRAZY! Shinichi, you are nuts! You are crazy!" Ran shouted snarled after absolutely sure that hears isn't wrong.

Shinichi looked at Ran. Sapphire meets sapphire. He staring at the odd sight that can not be interpreted. "Shut up, stupid!" Shinichi ordered, still with his straight face.

"You're crazy, Shinichi! You're absolutely crazy! You want to marry the rotting corpse?"

Shinichi anger has peaked because his good friend was being presumptuous. The girl who has become precious childhood friend has insulted valuable figure that he had been guarded. Precious figure that he had been loved. The precious figure which is important for his life—Miyano Shiho's body.

~X~

Shinichi walked into his room to take a thick glass vase that during the time he used to put the red roses. Then, he turned and walked toward to Ran—that he knows—is standing with legs trembling. Shinichi looked at the eyeballs that have the same colored as his eye before he slammed object that he held to the head of the precious girl who had been loving him.

"You are ( _bough)_ stupid! ( _bough)_ You are ( _bough)_ sassy! You've gone too far ( _bough)_ Ran! Begone! ( _bough)_ Go after ( _bough)_ Shiho!"

Most of the vase was shattered, while some are still intact. Ran's head injured, and dark red liquid is the release of there. Dark red liquid with a fishy smells direct mingling with the chemical aroma and foul of the dead body.

"Shi—ni ... chi," Ran called in a low voice.

"Sorry," Shinichi closed his eyes. "( _bough)_ Mouri Ran."

Ran fell with a body covered in blood. Shinichi let her—then threw the vase was in any direction. Leaving his best friend in her last moment, to see the thing that has blinded his eyes— _and his heart_.

~X~

Shinichi approached the corpse, then little whisper, "I'm sorry, Shiho. Because you have to see the thing like that." He smiled so gentle on the body that unable to respond. "Don't worry! Now just the two of us," he continued.

Shinichi takes bottles of chemical that are lined on top of his wardrobe, then place it in Shiho's beside. "Let me take care of your body first, Shiho."

Shinichi opened a syringe and started to inject some chemical liquid from the bottles into the Miyano Shiho's body—with no clear dose. The liquids are consist of formalin, zinc salts, alcohol, salicylic acid, and glycerol that were purchased at a chemical store after school.

Thanks to all the knowledge that has been learned, Shinichi knows how to care for a rigid body in front of him properly. Formalin is a material that is currently most commonly used to preserve the dead body. A mixture of formaldehyde and water can kill all the bacteria that causes spoilage of meat. Alcohol which injected will retain the Shiho's body to avoid damp so it is more durable against temperature and humidity changes. Some zinc salt can make the corpse become stiff longer. Glycerol which same with oil will prevent the Shiho's body too dry. And lastly, Shinichi added salicylic acid which is used to prevent mold growth on his beloved body.

That's why. That's why Shinichi had to repeatedly visit the shop, because of that objects. Because of that drugs. He wanted to Shiho's body remains perfect.

The syringe dropped.

Shinichi smiled sweetly after injecting all of the liquids into the Miyano Shiho's body. The girl who died because of the experiments. The girl who died because of the side effects of APTX 4869 which created by herself.

"You looks more beautiful with an increasingly pale face, Shiho." He said quietly, right near the ear hole that can not be heard.

Then he gives a soft kiss on the lips which very cold and pale. "Will you marry me, Sherry?"

There was no answer.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Notes:**

Once again, this fanfiction is just for fun! the use of such items that have been mentioned will different from reality. Many thankies most warmly! Lastly, sorry for my bad English :""D


End file.
